platinum_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuki Aznable-Saitama
'Description-' Yuki Aznable-Saitama is the middle child and the heiress of the throne left behind by her mother, Kelly, who was the first Lich Queen (but preferred the term Ice Queen). Her face claim (FC) is Saint Katherine. She remains as the only Guardian of Platinum Academy, which she permanently resides in Yeo City. 'Origins-' Yuki was born to Saitama, a forgotten anti-royalist revolutionary and to Kelly, the first Lich Queen. When Yuki was a month old, Kelly left Saitama due to her royalty status being endangered by her father's blazing hatred towards royalty (for abusing human rights and murdering his step parents), but was raised by Char Aznable, legendary Zeon pilot and rival of Amuro Ray. The hearty circumstances didn't last long for Yuki when strange magic converted her to a adult, effectively maturing her. When anti-royalist revolutionaries began the great Ice Uprising, which reduced the ice kingdom to ancient ruins, which killed Kelly and Char, the sisters fled to the safety of Reine Mel, the Demon Queen, whereas Yuki was taken to the dark bowels to the Warp, where she remained in the Warhammer 40k universe as a Sister of Battle. Fortunately, for 5 millennia, Yuki was then taken back after killing off a Chaos sorcerer with her bare hands, where she found herself in Yeo City, a city found 175 km away from New York, she found herself being inducted in Platinum Academy, by her uncle, Gabriel Angelos, who later died in the Tournament of the Role Play Arts, against Vegeta. Yuki sooner ascended as a Living Saint. While being commonly mistaken as an angel by her Platinum peers, Yuki soon lived on the rest of her life as a Living Saint, taking on the moniker "Archangel of Platinum" to defend the academy's good values. Little did Yuki know, that her demonic heritage was going to claim her back to finish what her mother stopped. 'Personality-' Yuki is a rather troubling soul, having never spoke of her traumatizing experiences of war, only preferring to become as enthusiastic and outgoing as much as possible. When Ruby Rose asked her if she was alright, she just answered that she was okay, meaning that sometimes, she's in denial. Later years would later render Yuki to a more mature and wise but ignorant woman. Yuki is also hardy, assumptive, tough and direct, often doing things the most straightforward approach. This may hinder her reckless and brash, but also makes her extremely gutsy and determined, never afraid to back down from a fight, no matter how much pain she's in. But despite this, Yuki is not stupid enough to just rush against any enemy she finds, being smart enough to know when to back down from a fight, replan or just run should the enemy prove too powerful for her. Despite being recognized as one of the greatest warriors of Platinum, Yuki doesn't have a good reputation among her peers, being oftentimes ignored when it comes to more outgoing enthusiasts like Jesse, Saki, Joker and Lily. She's also surprisingly enthusiastic in weapons as Ruby is. Yuki rarely (or never) talks about her past, being wishing to forget such experiences that made her to a murderess. She's extremely violent and brutal in battle, often spilling blood of all sorts of enemies alike, though she has lessened this over the times she went to Platinum. Despite being aggressive, Yuki is also cautious, often warning her peers of danger lying ahead. Also, while Yuki is a tough nut, she's also rather submissive towards more seductive men and women such as Smiley and her sister, Moka. She's also not afraid to show herself in a more inappropriate manner, in only private moments. 'Abilities-' Yuki is an exceptional swordswoman, being capable in cutting down enemies by their numbers with ease. Having total capability of crowd control and magical combat, Yuki is rather extremely powerful, being more than capable than going toe to toe with the most dangerous opponents, like Eddie the Head's Egyptian Gods, and even Carbon Morse himself. Yuki's also skilled with various weapons but prefers her used arsenal. Yuki also can take hits and stabs as a warrior, but her durability is limited to a fault. She's also rather exceptional with firearms and explosives of all manners. Being a Living Saint, Yuki possesses superhuman physique, and flight that reaches up to dozens of times at the speed of light, thanks to her wings. She also has a random amount of Holy and Fire magical spells and slashes and can charge up like a battery attached to a Tesla coil. Her set of weapons are Inferno, the burning blade that is able to cut through practically anything, on par with Gamera's fireballs, the Bullet Blade, the Black Blade (which she sparingly uses), and Lil' Lucile, an indestructible barbed wire aluminum baseball bat. She also possesses a random variety of weapons that she rarely or sparingly uses in battle. She has also inherited Godsplitter, in memory of her uncle, who mentored her to become a true warrior. And also has Golden Rose, but she later renamed it Cold Fang, and modified it. Yuki also has minor healing magic abilities, being more than capable in restoring a group of downed warriors to action. Before she was a Living Saint, she was a Sister of Battle, being skilled in the use of flamethrowers. 'Gallery-' Category:Platinum Members